


laying eggs and doing time

by isaiah_is_the_blob



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, NSFW Art, Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah_is_the_blob/pseuds/isaiah_is_the_blob
Relationships: Fawkes/Slytherin Snake
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	laying eggs and doing time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).




End file.
